Savin' Me
by Sassy Maslover
Summary: AU. BTR never existed. Established Cargan. Kames comes in later. Full summary inside


**A/N: The title has nothing to do with the fic itself but I have no idea what to call this fic so I named it Savin' Me. Its not a song fic and I'm not going to name it The Fast and The Furious (even though that is the greatest franchise movie in the world and I'm a total car junkie). Is it just me or are you sad that Paul Walker died? I had a huge celeb crush on him for years and this is just simply tragic. Anyways, what inspired this fic is Right On Track by Sonaaa. I was watching Fast and Furious when I stumbled upon that one. The most funniest idea came to me: what if James Maslow was the new Brian O'Connor? That would be badass and a little overkill, my ovaries would've exploded from that. ****Before I start this fic, there's a few things I need to establish first:****  
**

**BTR never existed****  
****They are OOC****  
****All cars are customized**

**Kames is my OTP. Cargan is already establishes. Kendall comes in later (haven't decided when). They are all badass racers.**

**Backstory  
****James has a mansion in Malibu. He's an undercover cop in the racing world, nobody knows except for Cargan. Jett and his crew try to take down James by planting drugs in his cars. James works at an autobody shop by day and races at night. Jett and his crew are drug dealers and bring drugs from across the border.**

**Cars  
Racing cars (customized)  
James' cars: Chevelle SS, Mustang Boss 302, Camaro SS  
Kendall's cars: Mistubishi Lancer, Aston Martin V8 Vantage, Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster  
Logan's cars: Nissan Skyline (Brian's car from Fast and Furious), Mercedes-Benz SLG5 AMG, Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX  
Carlos' cars: Mercedes-Benz CLG5 AMG, Corvette Z06, Mazda RX7**

**Summary: AU. BTR never existed. Cargan established. Kames comes in later. James is the racing legend, nobody can beat him. Until newcomer, Kendall, shakes up his world. Cops chase them. Drugs are involved. Follow these racers into a world full of racing, running from cops, undercover work, drugs, you name it.****Main characters:****  
****James Diamond****  
****Kendall Knight****  
****Logan Mitchell****  
****Carlos Garcia****  
****Jett Stetson****  
****Dak Zevon****  
****Marc Stetson****  
****Dominic Toretto (see what I did there. I had to add him in there)****  
****  
Rated M****  
****Romance and Drama****  
****Kames/Cargan slash****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. If I did then I would keep Jamie (aka bub, Jims, James) all to myself****Side note: nothing to do with the fic itself but I had to get this out there. I'm not, in anyway shape or form, a Jalston supporter. He deserves someone way better than her. I'm sure she's a great person but she's not right for James. Just once they break up again I'm gonna say it to him in a tweet and be totally nice about it instead of coming off as a jealous cunt like so many others have done with the Carlexa thing. I will forever support James just not them. I love James, I do, he just needs to learn to let her go. That relationship isn't healthy. If it didn't work out the first two times then its not meant to be. Move on and let go. Sorry Jalston supporters. Actually, I'm not even sorry about that.****Without further ado:**

**Enjoy :)**

**Savin' Me  
Chapter 1****  
****JPOV**  
Adrenaline. That's what I love most about racing. I don't have to worry about anything. Just race. Nothing can touch me. When I race, I blast my heavy metal until I win. I'm the best there is. Nobody can beat me.

I'm also an undercover cop. I have a mansion in Malibu, I own four vehicles. I work at an autobody shop by day, race by night. That's how I can afford my fabulous mansion. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's James Diamond. I have two best friends by the names of Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. They know about my undercover because they're undercover cops themselves. We've been trying to get Jett and his crew put behind bars but we can never get the evidence needed and its leaving us frustrated. So that's why I'm a racer and the fact I actually loved it. I built my Chevelle from the ground up. All of our cars are customized. I'm the racing legend. Nobody can beat me. Jett Stetson is my bitter rival. He tries everything to my car but I make sure everything runs perfectly.

I sighed. Currently, I'm sitting in a chair in my backyard. I was gonna surf but there hasn't been good waves for me to catch lately. At least I'm getting my tan on. I grabbed my bottle of beer and take a swig. I have the day off from my job and I'm enjoying it before I have to go race tonight. Logan is in my monstrous garage working on the cars. I don't let anyone touch my Chevelle, I'm the only one who gets to touch it.

Carlos is elsewhere, doing god knows what. Logan and Carlos have been together before we joined the racing world. I haven't found that one person for me yet. I have my music blasting from my iPhone.

I put my sunglasses on my face and lean back, enjoying the rays of sun.

Later that night

I'm getting ready to go race. I put on my black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black wife beater, black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. I check myself out in the mirror. Spray some Cuda man spray, make sure my hair is perfect. I'm ready to go. I walked into the garage to see Carlos and Logan making out against Logan's Skyline. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my Chevelle's keys. I cleared my throat. They looked up and blushed furiously. I smirked at them.

"Ready to go?"

They nodded and got in Logan's car. I got in my car and started it up, feeling it purr. I put the car in gear and took off to the racing destination.

Time skip to the race

Girls are everywhere. Fucking sluts. I don't need anyone, not even Logan can convince me. Look at me, I'm fucking James Diamond and I don't need to be tied down to anyone.

I popped the hood of my car and looked in it, to make sure everything was right and tightened anything that needs to be tightened. Logan was under the car to make sure nothing was wrong. I slammed the hood closed and some scantily clad blonde sauntered up. She put her manicured hands all over me. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not interested," I said.

"And I'm horny," she said.

Logan popped out from under the car.

"He's got plans tonight," he said, covered in car oil and grease.

She looked at him with disgust and rolled her eyes. Seriously, this chick needs to get lost. I'm not even interested in her. I stared at her.

"Didn't you just hear him? You need to get lost,"

"I don't care,"

I growled in annoyance and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Get. Lost," I hissed.

I looked up and saw Jett, my bitter rival. I'm gonna be racing his punk ass. Nobody can beat me. I don't understand why he keeps wanting to race me. I shoved the chick away from me.

"Dick," she muttered, rolled her eyes and sauntered away.

Now its time for the race to begin.

"You got this, James," Logan said.

"I'm aware and why the fuck is he racing me anyways? I beat his punk ass every time. What does it take to get it through his arrogant, pig headed skull of his that he will never in his life beat me. I'm the best."

"Of course, James. I think he likes to lose and that'll make him retaliate just to get under your skin. I don't even know when he's gonna get more drugs from Mexico." He muttered under his breath.

I looked at him. Shit, he's gonna get more drugs and bring it over the border through those tunnels at the border. The guys are gonna be thrilled to be hearing about this. Just then I got a brilliant idea. He saw the look on my face and vehemently shook his head.

"No, James. I'm not doing that."

"I didn't say you had to do it. I'm thinking sending someone that's also on this case to follow his every move. Just after I kick his punk ass."

"You do that, James,"

I grinned at him. I got into my baby and revved the engine. I pulled up to the starting line. I took a deep breath. Its just me and the open road. A knock on my window made me look over and narrow my eyes. I rolled the window down and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I asked Jett.

"Lose the race."

I snorted then started cackling. He just kept staring at me and frowned. Once my cackles were under control, I just stared blankly at him.

"You think I would willingly lose this race for you. Don't you get it? You can't beat me. You can try but its just a lost cause. Seriously, nice try." I said, with a straight face.

He just glowered and stalked away. I shook my head at his stupidity. It was time to race. I put my left hand on the steering wheel and one on the gear shift. I put my left foot on the break pedal and the right on the gas to get the back tires to spin. The scantily clad chick asked if we were ready and we revved up our engines. She lifted both of her arms up, with a bandanna in one hand, then let the cloth drop. We took off. I did a wheelie and gunned it.

I double pumped the clutch on the intake. A turn is coming up and I get ready to do a drift. I grabbed the wheel and took a right turn. Corrected the wheel and switched to second gear. I looked around me to make sure he's behind me. I smirked and shook my head. What a loser. I kept doing drifts on the turns and I see the finish line. I shifted again and put the pedal to the metal. Victory is sweet. I stopped the car. Then I got out and shot a high five to Logan and Carlos.

Jett looked angry that he lost again. I smirked at him and rose an eyebrow. He stalked over and slapped $35 grand into my hand. I counted the money and kissed it. Victory is so sweet. Just then we saw cop cars everywhere. Time to go. I hopped into my car and took off. I'm not worried about the two shorties. They can take care of themselves. I went to a garage and waited out. I got out the car and made sure the cops aren't anywhere near the street I'm on. The coast was clear. I left the garage and did the speed limit all the way home.

**A/N: I think this chapter sucked ass in my opinion. Whatever. What do you think? Kendall doesn't come in until chapter 3. Thinking next chapter will be about James' day job. Possibly will be short. Dunno what's gonna happen next chapter. Maybe he'll get visited by the cops to find out if he has any more evidence. As you can see, Jett and crew are sly bastards and know how to fly under the radar so as to not raise suspicion. Wait, you guys don't see that yet. You will see it but not for a few more chapters. I'll do a Jett POV when they do illegal stuff.****  
****-Cola Marie Maslow**


End file.
